On an offshore drilling rig or other platform, a number of personnel may be performing different functions at various locations. At the same time, equipment may be moved, and various operations may be conducted in various areas on the platform. One piece of equipment commonly used on a platform is a crane, which is used for lifting and moving equipment (e.g., pipe stands, generators, wellhead components, etc.) on the platform, unloading supply vessels, and the like. As will be appreciated, being able to identify and track personnel in real time during operations of a crane or other equipment on the platform can be very useful.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.